The use of trusses in the building of structures is commonplace. The bottom chords of trusses are often reinforced by bracing members, specifically by lateral bracing between adjacent trusses to transfer loads. The bottom chord of the truss and the bracing member are connected by connectors such as face mount clips or hangers. However, when the bracing members are loaded in tension, the clips or hangers offer low resistance to “pullout”; i.e., the bracing member pulls out of the clip connecting it to the bottom chord of the truss. As a solution to the weak tension resistance, a face mount clip can be combined with an additional tension tie to improve performance under tension. Using additional components, such as a tension tie, is not preferable, as it increases the cost and difficulty of manufacturing and installation.